Heracles
Heracles is a Rune Knight, part of the Magic Council's Special Enforcement Unit. He is also one of the Magic Council's various experiments, which is how he was gifted with his immense physical prowess and abilities. He is considered a Hybrid, being a combination of several different creatures' DNA. Appearance Despite human DNA being only a small portion of his genetic makeup, he bears a primarily human appearance. He is tall and muscular, boasting an imposing physical presence with a fit body. His has noticeable abdominal, pectoral, and air muscles, although his entire being is considered "buff". He has short, slicked back, black hair; black, beady eyes; and, the thing that most makes him stand out, dark red skin. He also possesses razor-sharp teeth, and irregularly shaped ears and legs. His legs bear resemblance to that of a frog's and his ears are similar to a lizard's. The only thing he wears for clothes are a pair of tight-fitting pants. Personality Heracles is overly aggressive and competitive. He often competes with his coworkers in the Special Enforcement Unit, seeing who can get the most kills or arrests. He firmly believes that he is the strongest and that no one can beat him. While he is in terms of physical strength, and possibly even magic power, he is superior to his colleagues, he has one fatal flaw: he is not a strategist. This can often cause him to underestimate his opponents and possibly be defeated if he doesn't do anything to try and fix it. This doesn't mean he's stupid, but he is not the person to ask for a strategy. Also, despite his aggressive nature, he is capable of controlling himself when he knows fighting won't get him anywhere. Layered deeply within his subconscious is a severe inferiority complex. As he was deemed a failure by his creators, he sees himself as a castaway that no one cares about. His one true desire is to receive fame so that his creators will change their mind about him, and as such only takes part in missions that gain him great publicity. He also seems uncomfortable about his appearance, as people are often afraid of his imposing and unique features. This also serves to lower his self-esteem. History Heracles was created in a laboratory by the Magic Council in order to make a supreme being. The procedure involved the mixing of the DNA of several different animal species (both magical normal), alongside human DNA to give it intelligence and sentience. However, what formed was simply a mass of flesh, and the Council deemed the project a failure. What they didn't know was that Heracles was conscious the whole time, and was greatly hurt by them casting him out as they did. Soon afterwards, Heracles developed his Shapeshifting ability, creating the body that he is often seen with, and confronting his creators. Upon seeing him, though fearful for their lives, the scientists were able to teach Heracles how to read and write, math, and geography, amongst other things. Eventually, after being considered intelligent enough to do anything, Heracles was made into a Rune Knight. He was made in the same lab as Crash and Steppenwolf. Magic and Abilities Shapeshifting: '''Heracles' primary ability and only magic is his shapeshifting ability. With this magic, he is capable of transforming his body into any shape or form. He can create tentacles, blades, wings, or grow extra eyes to see around his entire body. Due to his animal DNA, he is very adept in mimicking the abilities of other creatures, and can even vastly outperform them due to his much stronger body. His shapeshifting is very fast, allowing him to change his body in less than a second to effectively attack or defend against his opposition. With this magic, Heracles can even rapidly reproduce and destroy cells, allowing him to increase or decrease his size at will. He generally increases his size for intimidation, or increased offensive and defensive capabilities, and will decrease his size for stealth or just reverting back to normal. At the same time, he also able to rearrange cells without the need to destroy them, such as moving the cells that make up a giant arm into his back to create spikes. His numerous transformations seem to be limited only by his imagination, but there is a little more to it than that. While Heracles can create cells, he cannot change their substance, meaning that every part of his body is always the same texture and hardness as if they were his normal body parts. That means that if one were able to cut through his skin normally, it would be unlikely that creating a larger body part would be of much assistance. Heracles is also incapable of changing his skin tone, meaning that, even if he did take on the appearance of someone else through careful manipulation of his magic (something he's not intelligent or refined enough to attempt), he would still stand out due to his skin tone. Also, while maintaining a transformation take up no magical energy at all, changing to a different form does take up energy. However, due to his own immense physical capabilities and magic power, these weaknesses often do not concern him. * '''Big Fist: '''Heracles rapidly produces cells on his arm, transforming it into a large fist for striking his opponents. It drastically increases his striking power, without the mismatched proportions of his body lowering his speed or coordination. One punch from his fist is capable of knocking a magically reinforced, metal door clean off its hinges, with the door's weight crushing the Dark Mages underneath it. It can also be used to shatter stone, dent and break Adamantine, and crush a normal human or weak Mage into paste. * '''Wings: '''A simple technique, with Heracles only using his Shapeshifting to grow wings. While bearing the appearance of feathers, they are indeed made from flesh. Despite this, the feathers are still capable of catching wind, allowing Heracles to fly like a bird. In some cases, Heracles will need to shapeshifter the rest of his body in order to become more aerodynamic, allowing him to breath at higher altitudes while also increasing air speed. His flying speed is incredibly fast, being equal to his running speed, with the wings also possessing the same durability and strength as the rest of his body. * '''All-Seeing Eyes: '''Heracles sprouts eyes all over his body. Each one has the same level of sight as Heracles, making this exceptionally useful when combined with his enhanced senses. He basically has no blind spots while using this technique, preventing any of his opponents from getting the drop on him. However, as he ordinarily only sprouts the eyes on his body, attacking with his limbs can create blind spots. * '''Ultimate Shield: '''Despite the name of the technique implying so, this technique does not create an actual shield. Instead, Heracles transforms his arms into several bladed tentacles which he then slashes around his body at a rapid speed. This cuts incoming attacks and individuals to ribbons, while turning back anything else too dense to cut through. This attack gets its name from the immense speed and power of the tentacles, covering the entire area around Heracles body to prevent any injury to himself. * '''Shout: '''A different technique than the others in that Heracles doesn't change his external body, just his internal. Heracles increases his lung capacity, while simultaneously increasing the strength of his vocal chords. He then lets out a massive shout. While the shout itself does not possess much blunt strength, as it is not magical in nature, the volume is so loud that it can cause internal damage to one's ear drums, while also scaring away hordes of animals. This technique is more so used to create an opening. * '''Mince Meat: '''Heracles' most dangerous technique. Generally used while being attacked at close range, Heracles creates a multitude of razor-sharp needles that come from selective or all parts of his body. The needles completely skewer whatever makes contact with them, causing immense damage if not outright killing whoever they hit. The needles erupt from his body so fast, that anyone without immense speed within a five meter radius of Heracles will instantly be killed. Anyone within ten meters will only have a few seconds to process what is happening and react, and in some cases that isn't enough. '''Unique Physiology: '''As a hybrid of several different creatures, Heracles was of course going to be born with a unique and powerful physiology. Heracles' body is naturally very dense and muscular, to a degree that he doesn't even need to exercise to stay in top form. He also possesses no bodily fluids whatsoever, instead using his magic power as a form of blood. Other than his physical strength and capabilities, Heracles also possesses various natural abilities that are rather effective in combat. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Likely related to his Shapeshifting ability, Heracles has the ability to regenerate from virtually any would. Whether he is stabbed, has his bones broken, or even dismembered, Heracles is capable of quickly recovering from the damage. While this is not instantaneous, with more grievous injuries taking longer amounts of time to heal, he can still regenerate fast enough to fight effectively if injured mid combat. However, he can still feel the pain of being injured, and will avoid damage if possible. He also regenerates slower the more tired he is. ** '''Perfect Immune System: Heracles is completely immune to any toxins or foreign bodies that enter his body. As he has no bodily fluids, his body is incapable of transferring impurities throughout the rest of his system, only ever really affecting the area where he was attacked in the first place. At the same time, Heracles' regeneration allows him to quickly recover from the damage. His only weakness are attacks that directly harm his magic origin. * Enhanced Senses: '''Owing to his mixed genetic code, Heracles also possesses highly advanced senses. His sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch are all vastly superior to even an enhanced human and even the animals he was created from. He can see images clearly from as far as two kilometers, as well as possessing acute night-vision, which allows him to see in almost complete darkness. His smell can pick up on scents, which he can distinguish between other scents and track for miles. His hearing is so acute that he can make out complete conversations kilometers away from those he's listening to. His sense of taste allows him to distinguish different flavors and ingredients in the food he eats, with his food more so tasting like a collection of ingredients as opposed to the proper meal. And his touch is enhanced to a level that he can sense his opponent's movements before striking him, essentially creating a foot long field around his body, albeit if struck he'll feel more pain if he's unable to block or dodge the strike. Due to his Shapeshifting ability, he can selectively turn on and off his enhanced senses to prevent them from being taken advantage of by things like flash bangs or simple pain. Although, he is incapable of completely shutting them off. * '''Temperature Immunity: '''Heracles possesses no bodily fluids, instead using his own magical origin to regulate his temperature. Possessing no fluids makes him immune to frostbite, and he can even break himself free from ice if his body is completely frozen without any injury to himself. At the same time, his ability to regulate his own internal temperature allows him gain immunity to heat-based attacks, even preventing burns from forming on his body. However, his body's ability to regulate temperature is not automatic, meaning that individuals may be able to harm him with temperature-based attack before he fully adjusts. He calls himself "hot-blooded", in reference to this form of internal body regulation being unlike those used by normal animals (warm-blooded and cold-blooded). '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Heracles was trained in the art of hand to hand combat by his superior, Steven Infinity. While not as skilled as his master, being regularly defeated in their sparring matches, Heracles gets stronger in the art every time they fight. He uses a unique fighting style which utilizes multiple limbs and other commodities created by his Shapeshifting. This often causes his fighting style to be unpredictable and difficult to combat. '''Immense Strength: '''Owing to his powerful muscular structure and Shapeshifting abilities, Heracles has immense physical strength. He can break apart rock and stone with ease, bend steel like plastic, and easily rip apart a human. A mere smack with his untransformed fist is capable of shattering every body in a human's body. He can match the strength of Giants and is considered equal in strength to Julius Kaizar, someone who is considered one of the world's strongest men. In terms of physical strength, he is considered to be the greatest amongst his peers in the Special Enforcement Unit. He also boasts great lower body strength, being capable of clearing an entire building in one leap, as well as the landing creating a crater without any harm coming to himself. His body parts that have been altered through his Shapeshifting are capable of doing immense physical damage to whoever he attacks, whether they are large or small, and Heracles can move completely unrestricted regardless of his body being disproportionate or not. '''Immense Speed: '''Heracles' great strength also grants him immense speed due to his highly toned leg muscles. His legs in particular are built for running and jumping. He can move so fast that opposition can barely react to his movements, if they can even see him in the first place. Not only is his running speed high, but Heracles can also fly as a rapid pace, appearing as a flash of red moving through the sky. His speed allows him to keep up with High Speed and Lightning Magic users without any issues. '''Immense Durability: '''Heracles' powerful muscles grants him great physical durability as well. Regular blunt attacks barely faze him, if at all, and piercing attacks can't even break through his muscles, only being able to cut through the skin at best. When using his Shapeshifting to create blades, even bladed attacks cannot cut his body. As a matter of fact, they can even shatter upon making contact with him. His muscles even have a form of shock absorption, taking the shock caused from hitting him without him even budging. Only more powerful attacks will even cause him to stagger, but even then he won't take significant damage. Against magical attacks, his durability is still great, being able to run through spells directed towards him without the slightest bit of hesitation, and using their attack as an opening to use an attack of his own. '''Immense Endurance: '''Heracles has an immense amount of stamina and great pain tolerance. Even with his sense of touch elevated, he can still work through the excruciating pain in order to continue fighting. He can rapidly shape-shift his body and attack at immense speeds for hours without tiring. He can take several strikes with his enhanced touch active, and still counterattack with almost no break between his opponent's attacks and his own. Heracles is capable of fighting for hours upon hours before even showing any form of weariness. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Heracles possesses an immense amount of raw magic power. So much so that his rapid shapeshifting abilities don't cause him any fatigue whatsoever. His magical aura is so strong that it upturns and destroys stones from just exerting it. The wind pressure his aura creates is also immense, blowing away weaker opponents as if they're nothing. He can take on a multitude of Mages at the same time, being responsible for the single-handed annihilation of several Dark guilds. When exerting his magic power, it is a vibrant scarlet, with the aura itself completely encompassing him and obscuring him from view. Heracles only appears as a silhouetted figure inside the mass that is his own magic. Trivia Heracles' appearance is based off of Menthuthuyoupi from Hunter x Hunter. Heracles is named after the Greek Hero Heracles, better known as Hercules, the demigod known for his immense physical strength. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Rune Knight